fallouteffectfandomcom-20200214-history
Enclave
The Enclave is an organization that claims to be the legally-sanctioned continuity of the pre-War federal government of the United States and styles itself the United States of America as such.Dick Richardson's dialogue: "{174}{prs19}{I am the elected representative of the people. The United States does still exist. God bless us, every one. We've just had to adapt in order to survive after the war.}" Prior to the nuclear holocaust, the organization existed as a cabal of top-ranking political, scientific and military officials that secretly controlled the United States as a shadow government. The Enclave is primarily comprised of ancestral descendants of both the organization's original members (most notably, the last standing president of the United States before the Great War) and representatives of powerful corporations that worked closely with the U.S government, such as Vault-Tec and Poseidon Energy. Overview The Enclave takes pride in being the last known concentrated bastion of pure, unmutated humanity, aside from the unopened vaults, and being the most technologically advanced faction in the wasteland. As a result of such an attitude, the Enclave are incredibly isolationist, never taking in recruits from the outside. The Enclave thus is faced with an even graver shortage of manpower than the Brotherhood of Steel, but they make up for a lack in numbers with their formidable technology. Because of the effects of radiation and the Forced Evolutionary Virus on the people of the wasteland, most members of the Enclave generally do not consider them to be completely human anymore, often attacking them on sight. Wastelanders and mutated creatures like the various generations of super mutants and ghouls are considered by the Enclave to be abominations that are, at best, to be used as conscripted assets or slaves, and at worst, eradicated so that "true humanity" could take its place as the "real" nation of America. The government is headed by a President, and, according to the speeches made on Enclave Radio, there is some form of Congress.Enclave Radio speech #1 The Enclave's scientists continue to research improvements in armor (e.g. the advanced power armor) and advanced prototype weapon technologies after the war and are better equipped and trained than any other known organization in the entire Wasteland. The Enclave had also managed to gain access to one of the last known supplies of fossil fuel in the post-nuclear world, which is used to supply fuel for their Vertibird transports.Vertibird refueling station(s) Background Origins One of the very few old world organizations to survive the Great War, the Enclave finds its roots in various branches of the pre-War American government and military. Its founding members embraced the inevitability of nuclear war; they believed that the majority of the nation could not and would not survive it, and that as long as the 'important people' of the United States survived, they could regroup quickly when worse came to worst, ultimately wipe out communism once and for all, and restore and rebuild the country. Though not a part of the Enclave, many influential corporations (most infamously, the Vault-Tec Corporation) lobbied for the benefits that they hoped would result from government-sanctioned war contracts. Based in many of the Enclave's research facilities, most were either protected and preserved, or partially grazed and excommunicated during the nuclear firestorm of 2077.Fallout Bible 0 "the federal government (or whatever branch of federal government was responsible - it was not necessarily the Enclave) may not have ever considered the vaults as society's best chance for survival - the government may have considered themselves the best candidates for rebuilding the world and already had their asses covered in the event of a nuclear or biological war by relocating to other remote installations across the nation (and elsewhere) that weren't necessarily vaults. The Enclave certainly didn't seem to be devoting much effort to digging up any other vaults and trying to use the human stock there to rebuild civilization."]] In 2073, as the global race to exploit the handful of remaining natural resources reached its most fevered peak, the United States managed to stake a claim on the entire world's last known supply of crude oil, buried thousands of feet beneath the Pacific Ocean. Poseidon Oil, which in the years leading to the war became the world's leading monopoly on remaining oil reserves, was contracted to build an oil rig and quickly extract the invaluably precious oil. Finally and relatively early in the fateful year of 2077, with the nation ultimately headed directly for nuclear devastation, the President of the United States and various other members of the continuity of government fell back to multiple secretive, heavily fortified locations all around the continent. Many members of the Enclave retreated to these remote locations in other parts of the world, but when the bombs began to drop, they lost communications with the main group that was to be headquartered at the Poseidon Oil Rig in the Pacific Ocean, from which the United States would continue to exist and wage war on China, with the eventual goal of retaking and restoring the continental United States, and wiping out communism forever.Fallout Bible 0 As the world burned in nuclear hellfire and the United States with it, its President, and the Enclave, remnants of the now pre-War American government,Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition page 41: "In the recent past, the Enclave—the remains of the United States government—were evacuated to an oil rig off the coast of California. Little is known about what happened to these forces, although the country has a new commander-in-chief: President John Henry Eden. However, recent reports and chatter have pinpointed the resurgence of the Enclave, with their base centered on a secure underground facility known as Raven Rock. Initial contact was made there 35 years ago." "During this time, the new President Eden has been slowly rebuilding his resources, thanks in part to the technology already available at the Raven Rock military base. Vertibirds, weapons, and robots were easy to construct, but human followers were more difficult to find. The answer was to rely on Colonel Autumn, who controls the Enclave soldier forces, as well as creating a propaganda-spewing series of eyebots sent to roam the wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy." assumed the positions they had predicted: as the last known organized fragment still representing their nation. The Vault Experiment The vaults were funded by the U.S. government and, accordingly, the government had control over them. Ostensibly, they were intended to allow a selection of privileged United States citizens to survive the Great War. Secretly, however, a large part of the Vault Project had a far more sinister goal. The U.S. government's real plan to survive a nuclear war was simply to find another planet to live on after blowing up Earth. A spacecraft designed to ferry the human race to another planet was either under construction or ready to go before the War. The plan was for the government to flee to the oil rig, and then leave in a spaceship for another planet.Information acquired from Tim Cain by Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski as being the original purpose of the Vault experiment in Fallout 2 design documents. Also mentioned in the Bloomfield Space Center design document for Van Buren: Any voyage to space or recolonization of Earth would have been very difficult and fraught with unforeseeable complications. Thus, many of the vaults were designed to have some sort of critical flaw in order to test how an average American would be able to deal with various circumstances. Vault 12 in Bakersfield had a faulty vault door that wouldn't close all the way, allowing dangerous radiation to leak in and contaminate the entire underground vault facility, leading to the creation of California's ghoul population. Vault 15 was built normally (the rock slide that buried its control center was accidental), but was populated with a diverse mix of races and people to see what sort of tensions arise when varied backgrounds are packed into a small environment. Vault 13 was intended to stay shut for a full 200 years to test the effects of long term isolation. Vault 101 was to be sealed permanently to study the evolution of small communities in complete isolation from the rest of the world. The types and purposes of the experiments go on. Eventually, due to either a change of plans by the Enclave's leadership or the spacecraft being destroyed, the Enclave abandoned their initial goal of settling on another planet, and decided to resettle the one they already had, although the vault monitoring and research continued as the Societal Preservation Program. In order to monitor the populations being experimented upon, the Enclave's oil rig possessed a great deal of equipment that allowed them to observe and control the vaults. For example, the Enclave sent the All Clear signal to Vault 8 shortly after the Great War, prompting them to leave their vault and build their city. These monitoring tools also let the Enclave see that the population of Vault 13 was largely intact, although this wouldn't become important until much later. Rise to Power thumb|200px|Dick Richardson, President of the United States in 2242. For a long time after the Great War, the Enclave sat quietly in its oil rig, preparing and consolidating its military forces, working on gaining a technological edge over anyone on the mainland. Eventually, and after monitoring background radiation levels within the destroyed United States for over a century, they decided it was time to disperse into the Wastelands and officially commence the rebirth of America as overall radiation levels had gradually lowered to points which their newly-developed advanced power armor was designed to filter it out.Military base level 4 source material holotape from ''Fallout 2: "The excavation is going according to schedule. Judging by the old base blueprints, we should be reaching the Vats area shortly. Increased levels of the FEV virus are present in both the air and soil samples we've taken. Luckily our suits filter out the virus. Tell the members of the Enclave they should have a pure sample of the mutagen soon." Using their Vertibirds, the Enclave sent out scouting parties all over California, the closest state to the oil rig. Eventually, Enclave troops stumbled across the old abandoned Mariposa Military Base, where research on the Forced Evolutionary Virus had been done gradually before the Great War. The FEV was what had created the super mutants, the biggest threat of all to the Enclave. The Enclave excavated the military base, largely using a workforce of miners gathered from surrounding locales that eventually found the vats containing the FEV deep inside the lower levels of the base.Military base level 4 source material holotape from Fallout 2: "It is my hope, that since we are using the local inhabitants as a work force, full mutation won't occur unless they are directly exposed (dipped) in a pure source or prolonged exposure to the virus occurs. As you recall, minute amounts of the virus have been detected throughout this region. Tests on subjects living in this area have shown that they have built up a tolerance to the FEV virus." Though they had been buried in rock and forgotten for decades, the vats still contained the virus. The Enclave gathered samples to be sent back to their oil rig for further analysis and study. Before long though, their miners, some being fully exposed to raw FEV, others likely falling into the FEV vats' accidentally, began to mutate into the second generation of super mutants. The mutant miners soon overthrew their Enclave guards. Seizing their weapons, hardware left behind by the first mutant army, or anything lying around, the super mutants stormed the upper levels and quickly overran the troops guarding the base. Panicked and retreating, the Enclave troopers on the upper levels fled the base and used high-explosives to seal the entrance, trapping the second generation mutants inside the base.Military base level 4 source material holotape from Fallout 2: "However, I advise caution since exposure to this level of the FEV virus was never entered into the calculations. I advise that you rig the entrance to the base to collapse as soon as a pure sample is obtained. This will seal the exposed miners into the base and prevent unfriendlies from obtaining the virus once we are gone."Military base outside source material holotape from Fallout 2: To: CHQ "Our team of scientists has finished testing the sample obtained from the base. It has been confirmed as 99% pure. You can expect the sample to arrive shortly. As expected the worker population has mutated rapidly once exposed to the pure source. Heavy, but acceptable losses are reported. I've ordered the evacuation of the base. As soon as the last person is out, we'll blow the entrance to the base and seal the bastards in." Colonel Sanders The Project Even though things went badly at Mariposa, the Enclave still had the samples of FEV they needed. Back at the oil rig, the United States Chemical Corps began work on the serum immediately. They found that it would be possible to make from FEV an incredibly potent and lethal toxin that only affected mutants. But, in order for research to progress, they would need test subjects. They needed two test groups: one of clean, pure humans and another composed of the "mutants" that lived all over the mainland, suffering radiation and FEV exposure for decades that, to the Enclave, made them unclean.{280}{prs57}{Very moving. But the radical changes your villagers and other mutants show is a far cry from the gradual changes of natural evolution. } {258}{prs48}{Test subjects. Your villagers are all descended from vault stock and we had to make sure that the F.E.V. toxin was still effective. The subjects from Vault 13 test that and an inoculation against the FEV.} This unclean sample was easily obtained by kidnapping the entire tribal population of Arroyo. The clean group would be more difficult to obtain though. The Enclave wouldn't allow the Chemical Corps to use people living on the oil rig so they had to look elsewhere. Thus, they traveled in force to Vault 13 and sent a command to the vault's computers to open the vault door. After taking care of some mild resistance, the Enclave troops rounded up the residents of Vault 13 and shipped them off to the oil rig in Vertibirds to take part in the Chemical Corps' FEV experiments.The Project Fall and Aftermath Just as the Enclave was preparing to launch the poison into the jet stream to kill off the entire known population of the mainland, a tribal known as the Chosen One arrived at the oil rig on the Poseidon oil tanker that had sat in the San Francisco bay for many years. The Chosen One freed the survivors of both the Vault 13 population as well as the Arroyo tribals and initiated a self-destruct sequence in the oil rig that destroyed the entirety of the Enclave's headquarters, saving the world from horrible deaths at the hands of the modified FEV.For Auld Lang SyneJudah Kreger Although the Enclave survived the destruction of their oil rig, all traces of President Richardson were eventually erased from history. Weakened and cut off from much of their leadership, eventually the remainders of Enclave personnel who were stationed in New California that did not retreat prior were finally shattered by the combined might of the Brotherhood of Steel and the New California Republic. But beforehand, Autumn Senior led the majority of surviving Enclave personnel east, to the ruins of Washington D.C. at Raven Rock, to re-establish the Enclave as the dominant power in their nation's former capital.Fallout 3 Enclave outposts and camps Those who remained (why Autumn Senior and his subordinates left so few of the remnant personnel behind in New California to begin with, remains an unsolved mystery) were hunted by the Brotherhood and the NCR, while some tried to integrate themselves into the NCR and met temporarily minimal success,Arcade Gannon from time to time stories will crop up of an elderly Enclave veteran that was caught integrating being executed or arrested. Return In D.C., the ZAX mainframe was installed in Raven Rock to ensure continuity of government continued to function until the destruction of the oil rig. When President Richardson was vaporized, ZAX created a persona, John Henry Eden as the second president of the Enclave to claim the post and assume authority over the remaining California Enclave forces, in addition to resuming construction of military ordnance''Enclave power armor (Fallout 3)'' to provide protection and superiority for the resource-stricken subordinates. Augustus Autumn was chosen as the commanding officer of the armed forces (eventually succeeding his father). A series of propaganda-musical eyebots were sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope and patriotism. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-War America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy.Enclave Radio President Eden’s secretive plan all along had been to rule over an America of the "pure", free from any mutation, just as his predecessor had planned before him. He had learned of an extremely ambitious scientific experiment known as Project Purity, and knew the time to strike had come: the Enclave's armed forces would "reclaim" the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the purified water supply, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland, and eventually the rest of the country. What better way to administer a Modified FEV virus, which kills anyone irradiated or mutated in any way, than through a deceptively clean water supply?Project Impurity .]] Old Tricks When Project Purity was restarted in 2277, the Enclave acted at once. Troops under Autumn occupied the Purifier, and established a presence in the wastes, setting up checkpoints and establishing Constituency Enforcement Points, which was resisted by the Brotherhood of Steel. After retrieving a Garden of Eden Creation Kit from Vault 87, Eden attempted to recruit the individual known as the Lone Wanderer to work as a double agent, participating in the Brotherhood's attempted reclamation of Project Purity but infecting the water supply with the modified FEV at the last moment. Eden was opposed by Colonel Autumn, who wanted to make a bid to lead the populace by completing and activating the purifier, thus providing the Enclave with a strong bargaining chip in their bid to unify the wastes under their flag. When the Brotherhood took the Jefferson Memorial, Autumn was defeated by the Lone Wanderer. The Lone Wanderer stood poised to finally realize the Enclave's original Project to purify the wasteland, but it is unknown to history whether or not they took the drastic action. It is stated by Deacon in the Commonwealth that he misses the Capital Wasteland, and that you could "actually drink the water there," which implies the Lone Wanderer activated Project Purity and did not in fact infect the water supply with the FEV. However, Deacon is a compulsive liar and may be saying this ironically. The definitive fate of the entire Enclave itself as a whole, as well as its military division after the unclear events transpiring in the Capital Wasteland remains an unsolved mystery. However, it should be noted that, by 2281, a group of Enclave elite troopers, known as the Enclave remnants, are in hiding in the Mojave and, by 2287, the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel has thrived and increased its power exponentially. This would seem to suggest that the Enclave has finally been defeated or, at least, that they no longer have any central command that could provide the remnants with refuge or could challenge the Brotherhood. Supporting this further is Grand Zealot Richter, a former Enclave soldier turned Child of Atom from the Far Harbor add-on, who says that the Enclave were once a force to be reckoned with, but it's been a long time since then. Enclave Sigma After the destruction of Raven Rock, the Enclave executed a combination of tactical retreat and all-out ﬂight, and their grip on the Capital Wasteland loosened significantly. Now contending with malcontent soldiers, ragged Enclave camps dot the Wasteland with little communication to and from the others. With the conventional Enclave military experiencing a lack of new recruits and the high command remaining silent, the Enclave would seem to be a small-scale and doomed presence. However, a small inﬂux of specially trained and armored fighters is seeking to fill the manpower losses caused by the Brotherhood of Steel's advances. Previously posted to remote and classified locations outside of the Capital Wasteland, only the most elite of Enclave personnel, trained in multiple forms of combat, can earn the right to belong to Sigma. Squad Sigma operates in six-soldier units, which utilize heavy incinerators and are led by a soldier clad in the most advanced suit of Hellﬁre Armor. Furthermore, Squad Sigma members are experienced soldiers, each member being a hardened veteran of numerous successful combat operations. Sigma Squads are posted around locations deemed by Enclave high command as imperative to the salvation of the cause. Western Remnants In the year 2281 on the west coast, a few elderly Enclave survivors make an existence on the fringes of, or near, the borders of NCR territory, keeping their heads down for fear of persecution. Many left for the Mojave Wasteland, where the NCR's grip was significantly weaker due to the presence of Caesar's Legion. Enclave remnants may have supported the Courier at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, either desperate for a final shot at glory and to exact revenge on the NCR, or assist them against the Legion. Whether they joined the Courier, and/or the outcome of the battle, remains unknown.Fallout: New Vegas For Auld Lang Syne Enclave scientists and engineers stationed at Adams Air Force Base sent a reinforced combat-model eyebot, ED-E, to Navarro to be serviced and repaired there, seemingly uninformed of the assault on the outpost. ED-E's programming contained a message saying that any repairs needed on the way were to be made by Chicago Enclave personnel, indicating that there are Enclave outposts there.ED-E's recordings: "Subject E: Diagnosis complete. Begin Recording." "My name is Whitley. I'm a researcher at Adams Air Force base. Until recently I was in charge of the Duraframe reinforcement project for the combat model Eyebots." "Eyebot Duraframe Subject E is both the prototype, and the last functional model in this test group." "I was prepared to make several significant upgrades to the machines." "However, as the project was canceled and all Duraframe assets are being diverted to Hellfire Armor, I am sending this model to the Navarro outpost." "If you are listening to this log from one of our Enclave Outposts in Chicago, give this unit whatever repairs it needs so it can continue to Navarro." The Illinois license plate bolted to ED-E's side is just one more fact that supports the idea that other Enclave outposts or holdings still exist elsewhere within the North American Wasteland.ED-E My LoveED-E 2Fallout Bible 6. Vault 101 was contacted and told to open as well, although they did not listen. Facilities West Coast Control Station ENCLAVE The Poseidon Energy oil rig, dubbed in Enclave records as Control Station ENCLAVE, lying just beyond the coast of California, served as the base for the post-Great War United States government. They were relocated to the rig after the bombs fell, and it served as their main headquarters until its sabotage by a tribal from Arroyo known as the "Chosen One". Navarro Navarro.jpg|Navarro Fo1 Military Base Townmap.png|Mariposa military base leveling schematics Navarro was an old oil refinery that served mainly as a refueling stop for Enclave Vertibirds carrying out missions in or around California, as well as a general go-to base of operations outside of the Oil Rig. The Navarro perimeter is patrolled by Enclave Control Company light teams, that operate independent from Navarro base's commanding officer. Mariposa Military Base Mariposa was a pre-War U.S. military base where the vast majority of the Forced Evolutionary Virus research was being done. After the war, it was taken over by the Master who used it to create an army of super mutants. After the Master's defeat and the base's destruction at the hands of the Vault Dweller, it was excavated by the Enclave, but abandoned when their newly mutated slaves rebelled against them.Mariposa Military Base excavation East Coast Raven Rock Raven Rock was the Enclave's main base of operation in 2277. The Lone Wanderer is captured and taken to Raven Rock and held in an interrogation room by Colonel Augustus Autumn. President Eden asks for the Lone Wanderer to be released so that the Lone Wanderer can be spoken to privately. Upon reaching President Eden, the Lone Wanderer is asked to place the modified FEV in Project Purity. Satellite Relay Station After the loss of Raven Rock, the Satellite Relay Station was the Enclave's main communications installation. The facility was used primarily to coordinate the remainder of Enclave forces following the devastating defeat at the Purifier. During an offensive by the Brotherhood of Steel led by Liberty Prime, the defending forces of the Station contacted the mobile base crawler to call down a series of orbital strikes on the robot's position. Liberty Prime was ultimately destroyed, but shortly afterward the Station was lost to the Brotherhood of Steel. Adams Air Force Base Adams Air Force Base was the new headquarters of the Enclave after the abandonment of Raven Rock. Located just outside the Capital Wasteland and accessible through the presidential metro, the base facilities housed some of the Enclave's Vertibirds and was defended by squads of soldiers clad in advanced power armor and sturdy artillery emplacements. The heart of Enclave operations in the area was the mobile base crawler, which featured a satellite communications dish capable of calling down orbital strikes from the Bradley-Hercules orbital weapons platform. Control of Adams AFB was eventually taken from the Enclave by the Lone Wanderer, who handed it to the Brotherhood. It could also have been used to destroy the Citadel, but this outcome is non-canon. The Brotherhood would soon take control of Adams Air Force Base in its entirety, claiming the leftover Vertibirds for itself and using the field to construct The Prydwen. Congressional Bunker Before the Great War, the Enclave devoted a considerable amount of resources to the "Congressional Bunker" project. Vault-Tec Corporation was principally involved in the bunker's construction beneath the Whitespring Resort in West Virginia, and the Department of Agriculture was used to cover-up the purchase and transportation of shipments of high-tech machinery and weapons, including the artificial intelligence MODUS, for the bunker.Intelligence memo - 8/16/77 Certain U.S. Congress members, Federal officials, and military staff who were part of the Enclave moved into the bunker shortly after the onset of the Great War, where they continued to observe the nation in complete secrecy. The former secretary of agriculture, Thomas Eckhart, assumed leadership after the death of the secretary of the treasury. Since the connection to the oil rig and Raven Rock was interrupted, his intention was to gain control of the nuclear missile silos to continue the war against China. Sometime before 2102, the soldiers under General Santiago led an insurrection against President Thomas Eckhart. Their effort to destroy the MODUS, which led the computer to eliminate all the living beings in the bunker. MODUS detonated a weapons lab, killing General Santiago and then released a toxic agent into the air filters and sealed the bunker, killing everyone including Thomas Eckhart. MODUS then assumed command of the bunker and used its robots to repair most of the damage they had caused. MODUS and the machines then began waiting patiently for someone to arrive from the outside in order to resume contact with Appalachia. Midwest Chicago An Enclave engineer named Doctor Whitley, responsible for the Duraframe Eyebot Project makes mention in his own logged personal recordings of Enclave outposts located in the former city of Chicago in the Great Midwest Commonwealth. Their current status, however, is unknown. Notable members 2077-2102 Leaders * Last President (at least 2076 - 2077) * President Thomas Eckhart (formerly Secretary of Agriculture, 2077 - 2086) * MODUS (2086 onwards) Soldiers * General Ellen Santiago (formerly Colonel Ellen Santiago) * General Harper *General Swafford * Major Ragnarsdottir Others * Agent Grey 2238–2242 Leaders * President Richardson Sr. * President Dick Richardson * Vice-President Daniel Bird Soldiers Arcade Gannon * Colonel Sanders * Navarro base commander * Captain Pickard * Captain Judah Kreger * Sergeant Arch Dornan * Sergeant Bracks * Sergeant Granite * Cannibal Johnson * Gannon Senior * Orion Moreno * J. Smith * Snookie * William Brandice }} Scientists Technicians Others 2242–2278 Leaders * President John Henry Eden Soldiers Scientists Technicians * Stiggs Others * Arcade Gannon 2278 onwards * ED-E * ED-E's copy Soldiers * Lieutenant Brian Richter (retired; formerly) * Sergeant Hodges (Creation Club) * Officer Bradley (Creation Club) Notes * A pre-War organization known as Quaere Verum succeeded in stealing an advanced prototype energy weapon from the pre-War federal government (later becoming the Enclave), but were swiftly eradicated.Reid Underwood's terminal * In New Reno, the Enclave was involved in a confidential exchange with the Salvatore crime family. The terms of the agreement were that the Enclave would provide the Salvatores with powerful laser pistols, giving them an intimidating edge over the other Reno crime families, in exchange for which the Salvatores traded the Enclave odd chemical components and slaves on at least two occasions.MetzgerHelp guard Enclave transaction * The entire tribal village of Arroyo was abducted to serve as test subjects for the Chemical Corps' experiments.Stop the Enclave * In a canyon not far outside of Klamath, Daisy Whitman's Vertibird crashed due to a rotor malfunction, killing its crew. A single Mister Handy model robot survived the accident but malfunctioned as a result, leading the simple residents of Klamath to assume the canyon was haunted by ghosts.Daisy Whitman * The Enclave use PoseidoNet, which is still patched into Poseidon Energy Gecko reactor systems, allowing them to communicate with users logged onto the nuclear power plant's computer. There are 4 computer stations confirmed as still operating: two on the oil rig, one in Navarro, and one in Gecko.Enclave communications officer * The Enclave is attempting to use deathclaws as minions, as evidenced by Fallout 2 and eventually brought to fruition in Fallout 3 as they succeed in assuming control over some of them with specially-designed technology.Domestication unit * If Eden is convinced to destroy Raven Rock, the Enclave Radio station will also disappear, but his eyebots will still roam the wasteland, and soldiers will still be found at their camps or patrolling the wastes. * Enclave soldiers can be found patrolling the Capital Wasteland alone, in a couple or in a group of three. They will attack the player character on sight. * The Enclave is comprised of three known departments, the Department of the Army, Research and Development, and Peacekeeping and Recovery.Enclave Field Research terminal entries: : For Department of the Army, see Camp RHO Orientation, Camp Crater Orientation, & Transient Census Data's first line. : For Research and Development, see Camp RHO Orientation & Camp Crater Orientation's second line. : For Peacekeeping and Recovery, see Transient Census Data's second line. Appearances The Enclave has a major role in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3, and also make a minor appearance in Fallout: New Vegas and in its add-on Lonesome Road. A lost Enclave patrol team would have also appeared in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. The Enclave is frequently mentioned in Fallout Bible. The Enclave and the Brotherhood-Enclave War are mentioned in Fallout 4 in a terminal entry on The PrydwenThe Prydwen terminal entries#Background. Grand Zealot Richter, a member of the Children of Atom appearing in the Far Harbor add-on, was a member of the Enclave. Behind the scenes In early development for Fallout 3, Bethesda used a different set of emblems (seen below) for the Enclave and its Vertibird fleets that were drawn and by concept artist Adam Adamowicz.http://fallout.bethsoft.com/adam/ FO3IntroAltCA2.jpg|Early narration storyboard featuring the prototype emblem Fo3_Beta_Enclave_Insignia.png|Rendition of the prototype emblem Vertibird CA3.jpg|Vertibird concept art featuring a different version of the prototype emblem behind the door on the Vertibird Fo3_Enclave_Vertibird_Corps_Emblem.png|Rendition of the Vertibird version of the prototype emblem Enclave_floor_symbol_Oil_Rig.png|Enclave floor design seen on the Enclave Oil Rig Sources * Fallout Bible * J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game Holodisks * Military base level 1 * Military base level 2 * Military base level 3 * Military base level 4 * Military base outside * State of the Nation * The Project * Power plant operations * Word list See also * Fallout 2 Enclave appearances * Fallout 3 Enclave outposts and camps * Federal government References Category:Enclave de:Enklave es:Enclave fi:Enclave fr:Enclave it:Enclave ko:엔클레이브 lt:Anklave nl:Enclave no:Enclave pl:Enklawa pt:Enclave ru:Анклав uk:Анклав zh:英克雷